Winter Love
by AllHearts
Summary: Anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga Hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no Doko ka de guuzen ni meguri aeru hi made Wasurenakute mo baby Suki demo ii desu ka Zutto wasurenai. (Well, I wrote it on Bahasa Indonesia 'cause I wanna try to write on Bahasa Indonesia - in other word, too lazy to translate) YAOI-AU! HunKai! uke!Kai


Well, I try to write on Bahasa Indonesia because I live there! I wanna try to be a real writer (in other words, I'm too lazy to translate it to English ._.) Well, just wait for the English version

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

'Fuyu no yousei tachi ga kagayaki maiorite kuru  
Nani mo suru koto nai kara egao no shashin kuchizuketa  
Yakusoku shita eiga no nagai retsu ni  
Futari shite mou narabu koto wa nai no  
Dakedo kokoro wa soba ni iru kara  
Tomodachi ni mo miss you mou nidoto modorenai'

_Sebagai peri musim dingin bersinar datang mengambang  
Aku mengecup fotomu yang tersenyum karena aku tak punya apapun lagi untuk dilakukan  
Pada garis panjang di luar film, kita bersumpah  
Untuk tidak pernah berdiri di baris di sini bersama lagi  
Tapi karena hatiku berada di sampingmu  
Aku masih merindukanmu bahkan sebagai teman  
Tapi aku tidak bisa kembali lagi  
Aku mencintaimu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi_

.

Aku terbangun di pagi yang tenang. Udara dingin langsung menyentuh kulitku. Musim dingin telah tiba. Musim dingin yang menjadi musim terbaik dalam hidupku. Dan sekaligus musim terburuk dalam hidupku. Musim yang penuh dengan kenangan. Musim yang paling kurindukan di antara musim-musim lainnya.

Di musim dingin, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Di musim dingin, aku tertawa bersamanya. Di musim dingin, kami menjalani hidup bersama. Dan di musim dingin juga, dia pergi meninggalkanku. Namun, entah kenapa aku tak dapat membenci musim dingin. Musim dingin yang memiliki hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Musim dingin yang memiliki kenangan yang menusuk hati dan jantungku. Musim dingin yang membawanya padaku. Musim dingin yang memisahkannya dariku..

Aku menatap ke luar jendela. Salju turun lagi. Salju yang mengajariku artinya mencaintai dan dicintai. Salju yang mengajariku cara menyayangi orang lain. Salju yang mengajariku arti perpisahan. Salju yang membawaku pada takdir bahwa.. aku masih mencintainya.

Aku menatap meja nakas di samping ranjangku dan melirik jam beker yang ada di atasnya sekilas. Jam 6 tepat. Tiba-tiba, mataku menatap ke arah sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di atas meja itu. Aku mengambil bingkai itu dan mengelus wajah seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

Itu fotoku. Fotoku bersamanya ketika musim dingin. Entah kenapa, semuanya terjadi di musim dingin. Apa karena aku sangat menyukai musim dingin? Entahlah. Yang kutau hanya.. aku sangat mencintainya. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Bahkan setelah dia melakukan semua itu padaku, aku masih sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan setelah dia pergi, aku masih sangat mencintainya.

Aku mengusap wajahnya yang ada di foto itu. Wajahnya yang dingin tersenyum hangat. Sangat hangat hingga tubuhku mampu merasakan kehangatannya. Padahal itu sudah lama sekali. Sudah terlalu lama. Tangannya merangkulku dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilanganku. Mata elangnya menatapku dengan tatapan teduh yang selalu dilayangkannya untukku. Hanya untukku. Tapi, itu dulu. Bukan sekarang. Saat ini, dia telah memiliki jalannya sendiri. Dia telah menjalani kehidupannya sendiri. Kehidupan yang jauh dariku. Atau bahkan mungkin dia telah melupakanku? Aku tak tau. yang kutau hanya.. aku mencintainya, bahkan hingga sekarang.

Aku mengecup wajahnya yang tersenyum hangat di foto itu. Aku memejamkan mataku, berharap dapat merasakan dirinya ada di sini. Berharap kehangatan yang dulu selalu diberikannya dapat kurasakan lagi. Melindungiku dari hawa dingin yang menusuk permukaan kulitku.

Namun, bulir-bulir bening kristal itu keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku tak sanggup lagi. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku menangis? Ya, aku menangis. Dengan bodohnya aku menangis. Aku menangisi kebodohanku yang tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya. Bahkan setelah semuanya terjadi. Setelah dia meninggalkanku. Setelah semuanya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Bukankah itu bodoh? Bukankah aku bodoh? Bahkan setelah semuanya tak dapat diperbaiki aku masih berharap. Tuhan, dapatkah kau kembalikan kami ke waktu itu? Agar aku tak perlu bertemu dengannya dan menanggung perasaan seperti ini?

.

'Tatta hitori bocchi no jibun ni kizuita shunkan  
Hontou no sabishisa ga ne afurete wa mata komi ageru  
Hito wo aisu sonna omoi wo ima  
Taisetsu datte wasurenai tte omou  
Kono adoresu wo nando kaete mo  
Sono koe mo yume mo watashi wo hanarenai no'

_Sejak saat itu aku sendirian,  
Aku sudah menyadari apa arti kesepian yang sebenarnya  
Perasaan-perasaan yang luar biasa dalam hatiku yang tidak akan berhenti mengalir keluar  
Kini, arah untuk mencintai seseorang  
Begitu penting bahwa kupikir seseorang tidak boleh lupa dengan hal itu  
Tidak peduli berapa kali perubahan dari sapaanku  
Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan suara atau mimpi itu_

.

Aku berjalan melewati jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh salju berwarna putih. Bahan makanan sudah habis, dan aku memutuskan untuk makan di cafe saja. Namun, entah apa yang menuntunku agar aku pergi berjalan kaki. Bukankah cuaca sangat dingin? Bukankah aku juga punya mobil? Tapi, aku hanya berharap dapat bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan. Walau itu tak mungkin terjadi. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku bodoh?

Sepi, sendiri.. hanya merekalah teman setiaku. Ya, aku tak memiliki seseorangpun di sisiku saat ini. Orangtuaku telah pergi meninggalkanku seperti namja itu–Oh Sehun yang pergi ke Jepang. Namun, kedua orang tuaku tidak pergi ke Jepang. Mereka berdua telah pergi ke tempat yang paling damai, surga. Meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di dunia yang seperti neraka.

Kakiku terus melangkah melewati hamparan salju putih yang menutupi jalanan kota Seoul. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku justru membelok menuju ke sebuah taman. Dan tanpa kusadari, pikiranku telah buta dan melupakan fakta bahwa aku berniat meuju ke cafe untuk mengisi perutku. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa diriku sungguh tak ingin untuk melangkah ke tempat ini lagi.

Kakiku langsung terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon yang sudah tua namun masih sangat terawat. Beberapa dahan pohon itu terlah tertutupi salju. Aku mengusap batang besar pohon itu. Masih utuh. Ukiran yang dibuat oleh Oh Sehun tiga tahun yang lalu itu masih utuh.

'Oh Sehun for Kim Jongin'. Ukiran yang dibuat oleh seorang pria bodoh yang meninggalkanku di pohon itu tiga tahun yang lalu. Walau sederhana, namun perasaan yang menyertai ukiran tersebut terasa sangat kuat. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Bahkan setelah dia meninggalkanku.

Mendadak pandanganku menjadi kosong. Bayangan kisah yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu di pohon ini muncul di hadapan matanya. Bayangan yang tak mampu kulupakan. Bisakah ini menjadi kenyataan? Bolehkah aku berharap kenangan itu kembali menjadi nyata? Diam-diam aku berharap salah satu tokoh kartun anak-anak - Doraemon - benar-benar nyata dan membawaku kembali ke masa itu.

~FLASHBACK ON~

Seorang namja menangis. Walau namja itu sudah memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi, namun namja itu terus menangis. Namja itu bernama Kim Jongin, aku. ck, cengeng sekali.

"Shh.. uljimma Jongin-ah. Sehun janji akan segera kembali menemani Jongin di sini. Hanya setahun, aku hanya pergi setahun saja. Setelah itu, aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu" sahut seorang namja lainnya yang memiliki kulit putih pucat, berwajah dingin dan bermata elang. Namun, bagiku, namja itu tidaklah seperti itu, namja itu begitu tampan, hangat dan.. entahlah, aku juga tak tau bagaimana menyebutkannya.

"Tapi setahun itu.. sangat lama" kataku yang masih terus menangis.

"Tidak. Setahun itu tidak akan lama. Karena setelah setahun itu, aku akan menemanimu untuk seribu tahun"

Aku menghentikan tangisanku walau masih terisak dan menatap mata elang milik Sehun dalam. Aku tak menemukan kebohongan di dalam matanya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Namun aku masih sangat takut.

"Kau berjanji?" pintaku yang masih terisak.

"Yakseok" jawab Sehun dengan senyumannya yang selalu dapat menenangkanku. Tangan Sehun mengusap bekas air mata yang ada di kedua pipiku dengan lembut. Namun meninggalkan luka kasar di dalam hatiku. Aku masih tak rela.

"Demi musim dingin dan demi salju yang menemani manusia di musim dingin, aku–Oh Sehun–berjanji akan menemani Kim Jongin untuk selamanya setelah aku kembali dari Jepang. Aku berjanji tak akan berlama-lama di Jepang dan aku berjanji tak akan membuat pemilik mata yang indah ini menantiku terlalu lama" ucapnya lantang sambil menatap mataku.

"Aku tau setahun itu sangat lama. Jadi, aku tak ingin kau lelah menungguku. Jika setelah setahun aku tak kembali, maka, lupakanlah aku. Aku tak ingin membuatmu terlalu lelah menungguku" kata Sehun lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca, begitu juga denganku. Tiba-tiba, Sehun mengecup bibirku lembut dan melumatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku hanya diam menutup kedua mataku dan membalas ciumannya. Tanpa kami sadari, air mata kami jatuh sebagai saksi ketulusan cinta yang terkandung dalam ciuman itu.

FLASHBACK OFF

Oh Sehun.. taukah kau? Aku sangat menantikan janjimu itu. Namun, kenapa kau tak juga kembali? Aku sudah berusaha melupakanmu. Tetapi kenapa hati dan pikiranku menolak itu semua? Oh Sehun.. kau telah terlambat dua tahun. Apakah kau sudah melupakanku? Haruskah aku juga melupakanmu? Aku.. tak mampu. Aku tak bisa lagi.

Kau tau? Seberapa keraspun aku berusaha, aku tak dapat melupakanmu. Tapi, kenapa kau membuat janji seperti itu? Tak taukah kau seberapa hancurnya hatiku? Namun, apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mengingatmu, akan selalu menunggumu. Walaupun mungkin kau tidak ditakdirkan untukku. Tak peduli seberapa sakitnya hatiku, aku akan selalu mengingat kenangan kita.

.

'Toki ga nagarete chigau koishite mo  
Anata wo omoidasu deshou  
Deaeta unmei ga kawashita nukumori ga  
Anata de yokatta tte  
Kokoro kara ieru yo  
Itsuka aru made'

_Bahkan jika kau mencintai orang lain ketika arus waktu berjalan  
Aku masih akan mengingatmu  
Kita ditakdirkan bertemu dan berbagi dengan kehangatan  
Aku senang bahwa itu adalah dirimu, dan aku mengatakan itu tulus dari hatiku  
Sampai kita bertemu suatu hari nanti lagi_

.

Aku tersenyum miris mengingat kenangan indah di pohon itu. Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan melanjutkan perjalananku yang tertunda karena mengingat kenangan tentang Sehun. Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai. Kenangan manis itu masih membayangi pikiranku.

BRUKK

Akh! Pikiranku terlalu kacau hingga aku menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh.

"Jwesonghamnida, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa?" kata orang yang kutabrak itu sambil berjongkok di depanku.

"Gwaenchanayo, harusnya aku yang minta maaf, aku yang tidak berhati-hati" ucapku sambil sedikit meringis.

"Luhan.. apa yang terjadi?" kata seorang namja yang berlari menuju ke arah kami.

"Aku dan namja ini tertabrak dan dia terjatuh. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir" kata namja yang dipanggil Luhan itu. Tertabrak? Jadi, dia juga menabrakku? Ah, entahlah.

"Gwaenchanayo?" tanya namja yang baru saja datang tadi kepadaku. Suaranya.. suara itu.. kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenal suara itu? Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap namja itu.

DEG

Mataku dan mata namja itu saling bertemu. Mata elang itu.. mata yang memancarkan cahaya teduh yang sangat kurindukan selama ini. Aku berusaha untuk tidak melamun dan segera membuang tatapanku dari wajahnya.

Dia.. tidak berubah sama sekali. Wajah dinginnya yang tampan. Mata elangnya yang memancarkan keteduhan dan kehangatan. Namun, apa hubungannya dengan namja yang tertabrak denganku tadi?

"J-Jong.. -in?" lirih namja yang bertatap mata denganku tadi–Oh Sehun. Aku menutup mataku berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifku tentang hubungan Sehun dengan namja ini.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya namja yang menabrakku.

Aku yang masih mengalihkan pandanganku berusaha untuk terus tersenyum. Walau hanya sebuah senyuman miris yang penuh dengan luka. Aku berusaha bangkit walau kakiku terasa sakit. Namun, hatiku jauh lebih sakit. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan mereka.

Tuhan.. terimakasih kau telah mempertemukanku dengannya. Walau dia telah menemukan penggantiku dan.. melupakanku. Dan aku tau aku harus melupakannya mulai sekarang.

"JONGIN! Apa kau benar-benar.. melupakanku?" teriak Sehun lirih dengan suara yang terdengar sangat bergetar.

Aku menghentikan langkahku sesaat. "Aku tak ingin. Tapi, itu adalah permintaanmu dan.. kurasa kau juga telah melupakanku" jawabku pelan sambil berusaha menahan air mata yang berdesakan ingin keluar dari pertahananku. Aku langsung melanjutkan langkahku tanpa memperdulikan Sehun dan namja itu.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja Sehun telah melupakan namja jelek sepertiku dan memilih namja cantik seperti namja yang tadi. Kau ini sungguh bodoh Jongin! Kau bodoh! Untuk apa kau menunggu pangeran seperti Sehun yang tak akan pernah menjadi milikmu? Kau bodoh Jongin! Kau bodoh! Apa ini? Sehun telah memiliki seseorang di sisinya. Kau harus melupakannya Jongin! Harus! Tapi, kenapa aku masih merasa.. aku mencintainya? Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" lirihku di tengah kesendirianku. Isakan-isakan terus keluar dari bibirku. Benar-benar bodoh.

Aku membatalkan niatku untuk sarapan ke cafe, selera makanku hilang begitu saja. Aku lebih memilih pergi ke danau, tempat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sehun, tempatku menumpahkan perasaanku. Pertahananku runtuh. Aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaanku. Aku tak dapat merasakan beban seperti ini sendiri. Aku tak mampu lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuaku. Aku ingin terbang ke tempat orangtuaku.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku ingin berada disampingmu lagi. Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Dengan keadaan yang berbeda? Izinkan aku untuk menjadi milikmu lagi Oh Sehun. Aku tak sanggup untuk selalu seperti ini"

.

'Mirai wa can't stop yatte kuru  
Kanashii hodo hayaku forever  
Shiawase datte kizutsuita tte  
Dareka wo aisuru toki just alive'

_Kita tidak bisa menghentikan masa depan yang akan datang__  
__Perasaan sedih dengan cepat dapat menjadi selamanya  
Bahkan jika aku mendapatkan luka ketika aku sedang bahagia  
Ketika aku telah jatuh cinta dengan seseorang  
Tetaplah hidup_

.

"Jeo.. jeogiyo.. gwaenchana?" sahut seorang namja panik yang datang entah darimana. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap namja itu. "Gwaenchana?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tak dapat membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja karena.. seorang Oh Sehun.

"J-Jong.. Jongin-ssi.. waeyo?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Aku menatap namja itu lagi. "Bagaimana.. kau.. tau.. namaku?" kataku berusaha untuk tidak terdengar lirih, namun suaraku justru terdengar bergetar.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Sudah lama aku mengamatimu. Memang terdengar lancang, namun aku hanya ingin jujur pada diriku sendiri. Aku.. hanya ingin melihatmu, itu saja" jawabnya sambil menatapku dengan perasaan takut.

Ingatanku melayang pada sesosok namja yang sering kulihat sedang memperhatikanku. Diakah itu? apakah yang dikatakannya tadi benar? Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, hingga tanpa kusadari, tanganku terulur untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol langsung merengkuhkan tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Walau tangannya bergetar. Aku dapat merasakannya.

"Chanyeol-ssi.. aku benar-benar tak sanggup menjalaninya sendiri" kataku mulai terisak di dalam rengkuhan hangatnya. Ini memang sangat hangat, namun tak sehangat rengkuhan milik Sehun. Oh.. ayolah Kim Jongin, Sehun telah memiliki orang special di hatinya, jangan pikirkan dia lagi.

"Shh.. uljimayo. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Maaf, aku baru mengakuinya sekarang"

Aku terus menangis di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Mengeluarkan segala bebanku. Segala yang ada di dalam hatiku. Mengeluarkan segalanya hingga aku lelah dan memulai jalanku untuk melupakan orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Oh Sehun. Bahkan aku barus saja mengetahui nama orang yang memelukku ini. Namun, aku memang hanya membutuhkan sebuah pelukan untuk saat ini. Biarkan terus begini.

.

'Anata ga suki de aitakute kisu ga  
Hyaku oku no yuki wo tsutau no  
Doko ka de guuzen ni meguri aeru hi made  
Wasurenakute mo baby  
Suki demo ii desu ka  
Zutto wasurenai'

_Dengan ciuman, mengungkapkannya bersama sepuluh miliar kepingan salju  
Sampai hari itu kami kebetulan menyeberang jalan tempat  
Sayang, bahkan bila kau melupakanku  
Apakah baik-baik saja untukku tetap mencintaimu?  
Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu_

.

Aku hanya dapat terduduk di teras depan rumahku. Chanyeol telah pulang setelah mengantarku tadi. Sebenarnya, namja itu ingin menemaniku di rumah, tetapi aku menolaknya. Aku hanya ingin sendirian untuk saat ini.

Salju turun lagi, menambah ketebalan salju putih yang sudah menutupi pekarangan rumahku. Aku menatap salju itu dengan tatapan kosong. Bayangan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Oh Sehun terlintas kembali di hadapan mataku. Sehun sudah berubah, dia sudah melupakan janjinya untuk menemaniku selama seribu tahun. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku kembali keluar dari sudut mataku. Oh ayolah Jongin, untuk apa kau menangisinya lagi? Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikanmu. Bukankah kenyataan memang tak pernah semanis apa yang kau pikirkan?

Tiba-tiba, sesosok namja datang memasuki pekarangan rumahku. Aku langsung terkesiap dan menghapus bulir air mata yang menghiasi kedua pipiku. Namja itu berdiri tepat di depan teras rumahku, di hadapanku yang langsung memalingkan wajahku darinya agar air mataku tak lagi keluar.

"Jongin~" panggilnya lemah. Menunduk, dia hanya menunduk.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyaku berusaha untuk terlihat dingin. Walau kenyataannya hatiku sangat senang dia datang ke sini. Namun, entah kenapa, suaraku kembali bergetar. Kenapa? Kenapa aku lemah begini?

"Aku.. mengingkari janjiku" lirihnya lemah. Aku hanya diam dan berusaha menahan air mataku. "Kau pasti membenciku.. kau pasti sudah melupakanku.." lirihnya lagi. "Karena itu kau pergi saat melihatku tadi"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya diam. Aku tau, jika aku berbicara, suaraku akan terdengar sangat lirih dan bergetar. Belum lagi dengan air mataku yang sudah memenuhi kedua mataku. Bahkan jika aku diam saja, air mata itu akan segera jatuh. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku harus menegaskan padanya bahwa aku juga dapat berdiri tanpanya. Bahwa aku tak pantas dipermainkan oleh namja sepertinya.

"Awalnya aku berharap.. kau akan terus menungguku. Entah kenapa aku berpikir begitu, padahal aku yang mengatakan.. jika aku tak kembali dalam setahun, kau dapat melupakanku. Tapi, sungguh, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Aku.."

"Kalau memang begitu.. kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanyaku memotong perkataannya. Aku tau suaraku terdengar sangat lirih dan bergetar. Aku tau aku terlihat sangat lemah. Aku tau air mataku telah merembes keluar meruntuhkan pertahananku. Dan kembali kenyataan menghantam jantungku. Aku kembali terlihat lemah di hadapannya. Aku.. tak ingin mengemis padanya.

"Ayahku. Aku menceritakan tentang hubungan kita pada ayahku. Awalnya dia tidak setuju, namun ibu membelaku. Akhirnya, ayahku menantangku. Jika aku berhasil mengelola perusahaan pusat keluarga kami yang berada di Jepang menjadi lebih sukses dalam setahun, aku boleh hidup bersamamu dan menikahimu. Tapi, jika aku tidak bisa, aku harus pergi darimu.."

"Lalu? Kau gagal? Dan berniat pergi dari hidupku? Tapi kenapa kau kembali?" lirihku memotong perkataannya lagi. Mataku mulai menatap ke iris matanya. Iris itu menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang besar. Apa perkataanku tadi benar? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Ah! AKu tau bahwa itu hanya halusinasi akibat terlalu mengharapkannya.

Aku mulai merosot jatuh ke lantai. Sehun langsung berlari menahan tubuhku agar tidak bersentuhan dengan lantai. Lalu dirinya memangku tubuhku dan memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tubuhku terasa sangat lemah tanpa tenaga sama sekali. Apa karena aku belum sarapan? Ah.. aku sering tidak sarapan tetapi tidak sampai seperti ini. Dan kenapa tanganku tak mampu digerakkan walau hanya untuk menjauhkan tangannya yang merengkuhku.

Air mataku terus keluar dan aku terus saja terisak. Tubuh Sehun terasa sangat dingin, apa karena dia berdiri dibawah salju tadi? Tetapi.. pelukannya sama, rengkuhannya sama, hangat.. sangat hangat. Aku terus terisak di dalam pelukannya. Tanganku mulai melingkar di tubuhnya, memeluknya. Aku terus terisak sambil menikmati ketenangan dan kehangatan dari seorang Oh Sehun.

"Neomu appeuda.." isakku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Mianhae Jongin-ah.. jeongmal mianhanda. Aku.. aku memang berhasil melaksanakan tantangan appa, aku berhasil membuat appa menyetujui hubungan kita. Tapi.."

FLASHBACK ON

Sehun tersenyum di dalam mobilnya. Hari ini, tepat setahun sudah dirinya melaksanakan titah appanya. Appanya juga sudah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jongin. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya ingin mereka segera menikah dan mengelola perusahaan keluarga mereka di Seoul.

Hari ini, Sehun akan menemui Jongin di salah satu sudut kota Seoul yang tenang. Ya, semua ini dilakukannya hanya untuk Jongin. Ya, semua ini hanya demi Jongin. Sehun ingin terus berada di samping Jongin.

Perlahan-lahan, salju mulai turun dari langit kota Seoul. Musim dingin. Entah kenapa, semua terjadi saat musim dingin. Bertemu Jongin, berjanji pada Jongin dan kembali bertemu dengan Jongin. Ya, itu semua terekam erat di dalam otaknya. Memang, kenangan mereka ada di setiap musim, namun, di musim dingin, mereka selalu bersama tanpa bisa terpisahkan.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan Sehun mulai terasa aneh, berguling-guling dan tiba-tiba, Sehun sudah menatap langit kota Seoul. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Hampa. Sehun tak dapat merasakan apapun. Itu semua seperti halusinasi.

"Akh.." Sehun mengerang kesakitan setelah beberapa saat terbebas dari hal yang dianggapnya halusinasi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit terutama di kakinya. Tak lama kemudian, orang-orang mulai berkumpul di sekitarnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, semua terasa gelap.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dokter bilang, kakiku patah dan jika tidak dirawat, bisa-bisa aku akan lumpuh. Perawatan memakan waktu selama hampir setahun. Aku ingin memberitahukan itu kepadamu, begitu juga orangtuaku. Tetapi aku melarang mereka, aku tak ingin kau khawatir kepadaku. Setalah perawatan itu pun, aku harus menjalankan rawat jalan selama enam bulan agar dapat sembuh total. Setelah semua itu berlalu, aku berniat akan menemuimu dan segera menikahimu. Tapi, aku teringat dengan janjiku. Kau pasti sudah melupakanku" cerita Sehun yang langsung membuatku tertegun. Aku menghentikan isakanku dan langsung mempererat pelukanku. Namun, tetap saja kristal bening itu keluar dari kedua mataku.

"Mianhae.. mianhae Jongin-ah.. aku baru berani menemuimu setelah sepupuku, Xi Luhan–orang yang menabrakmu waktu itu–membujukku. Apakah kau sudah melupakanku? Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan penggantiku? Apakah kau... membenciku? Aku selalu menanyakan itu tanpa mampu menjawabnya" isak Sehun lirih.

Aku segera melonggarkan pelukanku dan mengangkat badanku agar bisa melihat wajahnya. Dapat kulihat wajah Sehun yang memerah karena menangis. Aku menghapus bulir air mata yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Ternyata, Sehun dapat menangis.

"Harusnya kau katakan saja padaku waktu itu. Aku pasti akan merawatmu sampai sembuh. Aku hanya tak akan pernah mampu melupakanmu apalagi membencimu. Aku hanya akan selalu menunggumu seperti orang bodoh walaupun mungkin kau sudah melupakanku. Aku selalu merindukanmu. Kau selalu ada dalam mimpiku. Aku.. terlalu merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saja" ucapku dengan air mata masih setia keluar dari kedua mataku. Kali ini, kubiarkan hatiku yang bicara. Aku menyerah. Melawan perasaan sendiri memang terlalu menyakitkan.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Menghapus air mataku dengan sangat lembut. Sentuhannya masih sama seperti dulu. Sehunku yang dulu tidak pernah berubah. Sehunku yang dulu masih ada.

"Jongin-ah.. apakah salah jika aku masih mencintaimu?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menggeleng keras, mulai mengeluarkan senyuman tulusku, senyuman yang hanya kuberikan kepada Sehun. Pertanyaan konyol. Walau sudah mengetahui jawabannya, Sehun terus saja menanyakannya. Sama seperti dulu.

Sehun langsung mengangkatku dari pangkuannya dan berdiri tegak. Lalu, dia menggenggam tanganku, mengajakku untuk ikut berdiri. Aku yang tak tau apa-apa, hanya menuruti kemauannya.

"Ikuti aku.." katanya sambil menarikku menuju ke suatu tempat. Ternyata, Sehun membawaku ke pohon itu. Pohon perjanjian itu. Sehun mengusap ukiran yang dibuatnya di pohon itu. Aku yang bingung hanya diam sambil memperhatikan kegiatannya.

"Oh Sehun for Kim Jongin" gumam Sehun pelan lalu tersenyum dan menghampiriku. "Aku akan membuat ukiran itu menjadi nyata" katanya sambil tersenyum misterius (lagi).

Tiba-tiba, Sehun berlutut di hadapanku sambil memegang sebuah kotak putih seputih salju dengan beberapa bagian yang berwarna keemasan. "Kim Jongin, would you be Oh Jongin and marry with me?"

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Sehun. Aku menatap dalam ke matanya dan mengerjap kaget beberapa kali. Sehun langsung membuka kotak itu dan memakaikan cincin putih yang ada di dalamnya. Diam-diam aku dapat melihat kekehannya.

"Aku–Oh Sehun–karena aku telah mengingkari janjiku kepada orang yang paling kusayangi–Kim Jongin, aku bersumpah akan menjaga Kim Jongin seumur hidupku dan selalu bersamanya selamanya, hidup atau mati. Aku akan membahagiakannya dan tak akan ada air mata kesedihan yang keluar dari mata indahnya lagi. Aku bersumpah! Demi pohon itu! Demi salju yang turun dari langit! Demi musim dingin yang menjadi saksi! Demi jalan setapak yang menghiasi kenangan kami! Demi danau tampat perjumpaan kami! Dan demi cintaku yang sangat dalam untuk Jonginku" ucap Sehun lantang di bawah salju yang turun dari langit kota Seoul.

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya. Sehun menatapku dengan tatapan hangat dari kedua mata elangnya. Lalu mendekatkan wajah dengan wajahku, mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir milikku. Menghisap bibir bawah dan bibir atasku dengan lembut dan penuh dengan rasa cinta dan kehangatan. Aku mencintainya, bahkan walau dia telah mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Tapi aku percaya, Sehun akan menepati janjinya kali ini. Aku akan selalu mempercayainya.

"Tapi.. aku belum menyetujuinya" ucapku jahil dengan kedua pipiku yang masih merona.

"Aku tak perlu mendengar persetujuan seorang namja yang kucintai untuk menikahinya setelah aku tau bahwa dia merasa ingin mati saat merindukanku"

Dan Sehun kembali mengecup puncak kepalaku dan menghadirkan kehangatan yang takkan pernah kudapatkan dari siapapun. Hanya Sehun. Dan selamanya selalu Sehun.

.

_Cinta adalah..  
saat dimana kau memaafkan kesalahan seseorang yang nyaris membuatmu hampir gila  
saat dimana kau terus mengeluarkan air matamu untuknya  
saat dimana kau merasakan kehangatan bersamanya  
saat dimana kau rela menantinya  
Cinta hanya membutuhkan ketulusan dan tanpa imbalan  
-Kim Jongin-_

.

It's an old story. It has been saved in my lappie for 2 years and I think I wanna posted it here (and I hope I don't loose my acc again so I could see my old stories anytimes) I think there're many typos and I have a lot laziness to edit. LoL. Hope you like it. And don't forget to review juseyo~^o^


End file.
